Sian Tevv
Sian Tevv was a Sullustan politician during the Galactic Civil War, who opposed the Empire as a leading figure of the Sullustan resistance movement, the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the New Republic for over a dozen years. Sometime after 10 ABY, he left his position in the New Republic. In 19 ABY, he went into hiding following the Sullustan Revolution. Biography Early life Sian Tevv was born on the planet Sullust around the time of the formation of the Galactic Empire, the son of two noted Sullustan diplomats. Tevv's parents wished for him to follow in their footsteps and enter the world of politics, but Tevv had other ideas: he had plans to become a spacer. He was interested in everything to do with starships and planetary vehicles and spent much of his youth loitering around spaceports learning from various technicians. He joined a cadre of other intelligent, ambitious young Sullustans, including his lifelong friend Nien Nunb, though his parents disproved on his choice of friends. Eventually, though, Tevv was persuaded by his parents to become a politician, while Nunb and the others went offworld and became pilots for SoroSuub. Tevv proved to be an extremely talented diplomat and became one of the youngest Sullustans to attend the Imperial Senate on Coruscant. Tevv soon learned that the Empire was not what it presented itself as; he witnessed firsthand the petty squabbling that went on between Senators while the Imperial Military was given license to enslave and devastate whole worlds. He began to fear the inevitable attack on Sullust, and decided to form the Sullustan resistance movement. Rebel Tevv used his position to attempt to pressure the Sullustan government to openly oppose the Empire, but to no avail. Around 4 BBY, Tevv made the dangerous journey to meet with several other resistance leaders, traveling alone to Cloud City on Bespin. Along with representatives from Duro and Alderaan, Tevv was invited to ally his fledgling resistance movement with the others, with the intention of forming a formal rebellion. Tevv, however, wished for his movement to remain secret from the Empire and feared that if he formed this coalition the Empire's retribution would be swift. He also knew that few Sullustans would join his efforts; ultimately, he decided to remain separate with this rebel alliance, though he kept in contact with it. When the Alliance to Restore the Republic was formally created after the signing of the Corellian Treaty, Tevv was not a part of it, though he quietly continued his efforts to persuade Sullust to rebel. When Sullust's SoroSuub corporation, led by Sin Suub, illegally took over Sullust and practically enslaved the native species to the Empire, many Sullustans began to take action. Nien Nunb and his sister Aril Nunb left their posts as SoroSuub cargo haulers and began harassing SoroSuub shipments, while many members of the Sullustan resistance movement used guerrilla tactics against the Sullustan government. Their efforts caused SoroSuub so much trouble that a Sullustan Home Guard was established. Tevv stayed in the background for the whole affair, as Sin Suub had threatened to have all Rebel sympathizers executed for treason. He also privately supported Nien and Aril Nunb's efforts; during this period, he greatly assisted many other rebel organizations, though refused to be a part of the Rebel Alliance The Nunbs' disruptive raids eventually forced SoroSuub to plea to the Empire for assistance, though the Empire had different ideas to the Sullustans about what was suitable. Several Star Destroyers were sent into the system, and Nunb and his band of pirates frequently clashed with them. After a time, Nunb and his sister decided to join the Rebel Alliance, and Tevv used his contacts to gain them admittance into the Alliance military. The whole affair greatly reduced support for SoroSuub; many Sullustans began to question their government, and SoroSuub were embarrassed with how the Empire had dealt with the situation. Seeds of doubt began to be formed, though SoroSuub chose not to act just yet. Less than a year before the Battle of Yavin, the Empire initiated Operation Strike Fear, a military offensive which attempted to crack down on the Rebel Alliance and any who assisted them. The Empire were considering launching an invasion attempt on Sullust, as they recognized the growing anger towards them as a significant threat. As a preliminary measure, the Empire began secretly smuggling Sullustans suspected of treason to Coruscant, where they were tortured and executed. Tevv escaped unharmed, though the resistance movement's numbers were slowly whittled down. The Rebel Alliance, seeing it as a chance to give Tevv another reason to join them, mounted a rescue operation. The Rebels, led by Keyan Farlander and Hamo Blastwell, were successful in rescuing a group of Sullustans from the Empire, and Tevv agreed to once again open up talks with the Rebel Alliance. He spent several weeks conferring with the Alliance High Command, before arranging a summit on Sullust. The Empire caught wind of it, however, and while the Invincible distracted the Rebel forces in orbit, a team of Imperial commandos kidnapped Tevv and began the journey back to the Invincible. The Rebellion still wanted Tevv's support: they made a daring rescue attempt, again led by Blastwell and Farlander, and managed to disable Tevv's shuttle and bring him to safety. Tevv's people later assisted the Rebels in defeating Operation Strike Fear, and his efforts put into persuading SoroSuub to defect eventually bore fruit. They joined the Alliance, though outwardly they pretended to still be allied with the Empire. Respectable At Tevv's insistence, the Rebel Alliance Fleet met at the Sullust system to plan their attack on the second Death Star. Many Sullustans, including Nien Nunb, Ten Numb and Syub Snunb, as well as the former Sullustan Home Guard, participated in the Battle of Endor. The Alliance was briefly reformed as the Alliance of Free Planets just before the Battle of Bakura, and Tevv was among the signatories of the Declaration of the Alliance of Free Planets. Tevv was also a signatory of the Declaration of a New Republic, and became a Councilor on the New Republic Provisional Council. Resistance During the Sullustan Revolution of 19 ABY, Sian Tevv was contacted by SoroSuub CEO Beolars Bribbs. Putting their heads together, they sent a message to the Hutts and other underworld crimelords, calling for aide in delivering arms, supplies, and medical gear in an effort to revitalize the Sullustan Resistance Movement. Bribbs' promise included a healthy reward to be taken from the coffers of SoroSuub, should the planet shake off their Imperial oppressors. It was a risky move, but ended up providing material and aide that helped the Sullustans to overthrow their Imperial Oppressors. Afterward, the Empire declared all known Sullustans to be enemies of the state. ISB issued bounties on Sullustan leaders Beolars Bribbs and Sian Tevv. Tevv went into hiding. Tevv, Sian Tevv, Sian Tevv, Sian